


Morningstar

by devilbunny



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: 2x12, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: A Poem about Chloe and Lucifer





	

You know, the day I saw you  
The world came crashing down  
Eyes in your head were burning red  
Saw horns on your skull too

Your bright and flashy smile  
Did never fool me once  
I could just tell that you once fell  
And it has been a while

Don't try to deny it  
I know you noticed too  
You saw through me, saw I could see  
And you got really scared

That's when you started hiding  
The masquerade began  
You hid your face and hid your eyes  
Locked the truth deep within

But as we spend together  
Those days and weeks and months  
You let me down more to your core  
See the burning feathers

We started getting closer  
Conjoined down here on earth  
Hell ain't your home, it's now this town  
Home - that is my offer

But, oh, then something happened  
And you just disappeared  
Until this day I hear you say  
Words that left me shattered

I swear the night is deeper  
Now that he is all gone  
All of his shine used to be mine  
Devil? Or Grim Reaper?


End file.
